User talk:The Tom/Archive 10
RE: Hey Tom, I made a new archive for you, I hope you're okay with it that I did for you, if you don't like it, I'll put it back the way it was and delete that archive okay! Cloudkit01 (talk) 01:34, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Inappropriate username + vandal Hi Tom. This user has been warned more than one time to change his username, he ignored the messages and continued to edit. Can you block him please? Thanks. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 06:27, November 28, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, just after posting the message above, I saw this user vandalizing the page Z Games. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 06:33, November 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, now this guy and plus delete the image he uploaded. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 22:31, November 29, 2013 (UTC) CNB Adminship Hi Tom. The request about how we will find the next admin on the Community Notice Board has been there for almost a month now. You said that we need Dan and Jeff to say what they think but they haven't said anything on it yet. What should we do? Also, the whole CNB is starting to get out-dated now by old requests that are still open. It needs cleaning up. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk | ) 12:48, November 29, 2013 (UTC) 2003 Hi. I'm not trying to sound impatient or annoying but you still haven't replied to my message despite you were online. I'm just asking for your opinion/what you think about it. Original message: ---- Yes. *2003 Schedule Planner in game *Date converters *Hints in game. In the game, inside Bobcat Security building, there is a 2003 Schedule Planner next to the door where you keep hostages. There are christmas decorations all over the place. If GTA V takes place in August/September/October 2013, then the Prologue takes place in December 2003, exactly 9 years and 8/9/10 months. Also, Michael or Trevor say "almost 10 years ago" when they talk about the heist. More info here What confuses me is that the grave says 1968-2004 so I don't know but there is more evidence of 2003 than 2004 so I decided to add it. I'll try to ask on Mouthoff if they know anything about it." ---- 16:16, November 29, 2013 (UTC) : True. Another member also pointed out that the planner is also in a few places in LS so it's kinda hard to get everything solid. : I've sent a Mouthoff the other day, asking about the year in which the Prologue is set but I still haven't got a reply. How long does it take for R* to reply? It's my first time sending message to them so I don't know. : 17:07, November 29, 2013 (UTC) User vandals two users just vandalized few pages Tom. I think Deepakgangahar is a sock of Deepak Raj, I wish Patrollers like me has a ability to use a block tool to use when new and old socks and vandals users are doing their stupid and idiotic ways cause they think the rules and policies here are "lame", "uptight" and strict", anyway, block those vandal users, thanks man. Cloudkit01 (talk) 21:28, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Leaked Info Hey Tom. A User just created a page called Pink Slips, a race type that has been leaked through an audio file. I was just wondering, do we still have the rule about no leaked info on the wiki that we had before GTA V was released because if we do then I'll go ahead and delete it. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk | ) 17:55, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Corrections I did not actually know that Tommy did not fight in Vietnam. He was just locked up when it was still going on. I am sorry about that, I will do my research next time. TheSnake2 (talk) 00:39, December 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: Floyd is dead. Yeah, I checked it. My mistake. Newsvan Newsvan Hi man! I have already seen that you've selected the Postal Van page to delection so I want to know your opinion about the Newsvan: it's a Rumpo ad is called Rumpo in GTA V so I think the GTA V version has to be removed from the page. Ain't it? (Youandagif (talk) 15:03, December 2, 2013 (UTC)) Whoops!!! Aight man. (Youandagif (talk) 14:12, December 3, 2013 (UTC)) Potential Vandalism I may be being oversensitive here, but two users--SokratesGTA and Sekrot8l--both spent a chunk of last night deleting large chunks of existing articles. I'm not sure if this counts as vandalism, but in several instances, information was added that frankly seems inaccurate; Sokrates, for example, included in the Galileo Observatory article that there is an achievement for simply going to the Observatory. I think what really stands out is that both users started accounts on the same day and both have names similar to each other. Not sure if this is worth your time, but I thought I'd at least bring it up.Mandan14 (talk) 11:43, December 3, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks for your help. I appreciate it.Mandan14 (talk) 17:23, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Mandan14 is right, and they're not two users, it's just one troll that keeps creating new accounts and vandalising pages. He's also ChoppyDog and many others I forgot. I'm sure about this because he mainly deletes info and pictures that I've added, since for some weird reason, he's obsessed with me. He has done that with the Vinewood Boulevard, Sightings, Davis Mega Mall, You Tool, La Puerta... pages, and others. He has also flooded my talk page with nonsense. Isn't it possible to ban an IP address? Because if you just ban an account he will just keep creating new ones and the problem won't be solved. Thanks for your time.DocVinewood (talk) 14:16, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :I've blocked six of his accounts now. Sadly there isn't a way to completely block an IP address. The best way to deal with trolls is to just spot them, revert their edits, block them, and ignore them. If we react they're more likely to stay and continue to vandalise. If you spot anymore of his accounts then let me know so I can block it. Tom Talk 15:01, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Can you rename this page too? I need you to please rename Vinewood Hills (GTA V) to just "Vinewood Hills", since there are no other page titles that are named "Vinewood Hills". Thanks! Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 00:26, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Tonya Due to the fact that there is a lot of traffic on the wiki, i decided to "move" the thing about Tonya here so you can keep up with it more easily. Okay, so apparently Tonya says JB is her husband, not her boyfriend. I feel like i should tell you this before making any edits. What do you think? Blueexx (talk) 17:36, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :Which mission does she say that in? If you're going to add it to the article it would be best if you provided the source of the info. Tom Talk 19:07, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :I went and talked to her as Trevor, same as i did as Michael. She tried the same hooker thing, but this time she mentioned that she's only doing this to provide money for her and her "husband". Blueexx (talk) 21:12, December 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Alright then, feel free to add it. Unless she says anything contrary to this during the side missions. Tom Talk 22:14, December 5, 2013 (UTC) ::No, I mean do I add it as a status and change all mentions of JB to husband instead of boyfriend or do I just state that she says he's her husband in a trivia? Blueexx (talk) 10:06, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Well? Blueexx (talk) 12:43, December 7, 2013 (UTC) :::If she calls him her husband and never calls him her boyfriend then change it. Tom Talk 17:28, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Delete the Piper Perabo page Hey Tom, the voice actor for Margot is Sarah Clements, not Piper Perabo. I don't know who created that page but the user that who create the Piper Perabo page is trying to make us look stupid, I hate that and I'm not a idiot for every false things, find the user who made that page, give him/her a warning about that and delete the page, thanks! Cloudkit01 (talk) 14:45, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Tom, did you give her a warning for creating a page instead a Sarah Clements page? Cloudkit01 (talk) 15:18, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey, you keep changing one of the edits i have made on the page "Father/son" may i ask why? Can you make a new page? I think that we should make the GTA IV section of the Little Italy page into a new page, called "Little Italy, Algonquin". We did that for Francis International Airport and Chinatown, so it makes sense. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 04:48, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Done! Here it is: Little Italy, Algonquin. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 13:13, December 9, 2013 (UTC) sry man i promise you i will not script the color of a vehicle only its unique but please block me no more RE: Can you tell this guy to stop accusing DocVinewood for something that he never did please, thanks! Cloudkit01 (talk) 04:13, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Categories Hey The Tom! Smashbro8 here. I've seen that you deleted the "All Businesses" category which I worked hard on getting rid of the category on each page before requesting it be deleted. Are there any other categories that are useless which I can remove off pages and request to be deleted? If so, don't hesitate to ask me. Smashbro8 (talk) 20:13, December 11, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Thanks man! I'm on it! Smashbro8 (talk) 22:57, December 11, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Delete & rename pages Hi Tom, there are a couple of repeated pages that I think need to be deleted: the St. Fiacre Teaching Hospital and the The Oriental pages, since two more complete versions and with a more accurate name already exist: St. Fiacre Hospital and Oriental Theater. There are also two pages, The Lonelist Robot in Great Britain (should be Loneliest) and Viendemerte (Viendemorte) that need to be renamed. Thanks! DocVinewood (talk) 22:51, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Some Pages Can't Add Categories?? Hi The Tom! Smashbro8 here. I've noticed that some pages, when I add categories to them, appear as if I hadn't done anything, like they won't have the categories I added after I published the edit. Some examples of these pages include the Crystal Maze page and the Post Op. What should I do here? Oh and another thing how do you make a userbox? I really need to update my profile page. Smashbro8 (talk) 23:08, December 11, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Userboxes Hi The Tom, Smashbro8 here....again. Sorry to bother you once again, but I made my userbox/character profile. But if you like at my user page you'll see the mistake I made (userboxes and character profile at the very bottom of the page). How can I fix this without the userbox including my favorites in it? Smashbro8 (talk) 01:33, December 12, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 There's another page that needs to be renamed The Merryweather Mesa (Off Road Mesa) page needs to be renamed. It should just be called "Merryweather Mesa" because there's no point in adding anything else to the title. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 12:14, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Userboxes Hi The Tom. Smashbro8 here. The problem is, if I move my userboxes further up, they will include the part where I have "About Me and GTA" and the "GTA Gallery!!!" within the same userbox. Like for example, you see how you have your userboxes in one place at the top of your page, then the other sections informing about you etc in another place? How can I put my userboxes to the top of my profile page like yours without the userbox including the other sections in it? I tried my best to explain...Whew this is hard to explain! Smashbro8 (talk) 15:24, December 12, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Userboxes Hi The Tom! Smashbro8 here! You almost got it. A good example is to look at how Cloudkit01 has his. He has his character and userboxes right next to each other and both are at the top of his userpage. That's how I want mine, but not with the About Me and other parts in the userbox itself. Userboxes Hi The Tom! Smashbro8 here! That's exactly how I wanted it! I'd like to know how you got it done! Also, to be a patroller (since I watch the wiki nearly 24/7) what must I do? Or am I not ready yet? Smashbro8 (talk) 21:02, December 12, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 The Tom! The requests for promotion page is protected so I can't request for promotion. Can it be unlocked or must I come back later? Smashbro8 (talk) 21:13, December 12, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Okay good. One more thing? Are there anything you and Ilan are working on that I could fix or try to fix? Smashbro8 (talk) 00:39, December 13, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 User Hey The Tom! Smashbro8 here. A user just vandalized the Dead Man Walking page and added a photo of a naked man saying that is what Franklin looked like before he was made. Deal with him! Smashbro8 (talk) 01:02, December 13, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Page Title Issues In looking over cemeteries, I noticed two pages where the word cemetery is spelled with an "a" (cemetary) instead of the more common "e" (cemetery). Not sure if this is an international spelling difference, but if not, thought I'd bring it to you for a fix. The two pages are Colony Island Cemetary and Dukes Cemetary.Mandan14 (talk) 07:49, December 13, 2013 (UTC) (--Masih de santa (talk) 11:25, December 13, 2013 (UTC))helo dear tom im masih de santa . Please help me to create userbox.im newer lets be a friends. Sorry if I annoy you, but there is another page that needs renaming It's a pretty small change, I just need you to add a full stop after "Mr" in the page Mr Raspberry Jam. Thanks. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 04:19, December 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: Masih De Santa After blocking him on here, he then came onto the GTA Myths Wiki and send me some messages that I'll just say got him blocked even longer. I then removed the messages on that wiki as I didn't see them having any relevance to that wiki. If you go onto his profile on the GTA Myths Wiki and go to his contributions then you hopefully should see it saying the two messages he sent. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:24, December 14, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, I'll go have another read of the Admin Block Policy. I didn't get the chance to finish reading it last time anyway. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:34, December 14, 2013 (UTC) ::People like him never learn. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:39, December 14, 2013 (UTC) I Married My Dad Hi The Tom. Smashbro8 here. I noticed that you undid the edit I put on the I Married My Dad page. I don't know, but the movie is very similar to the Tyler Perry type movies, especially with the name and word font. I think it should be added to the page. However, this is up to you, which is why I came and told you first. Smashbro8 (talk) 00:51, December 16, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Oh sorry! I thought it was a comedy movie. Maybe someone should write that it is a documentary instead of a comedy movie cause I got fooled on that one. I'll add that now. Thanks though! Smashbro8 (talk) 00:59, December 16, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Lol I just noticed it said "documentary". Sorry I must've skimmed through the page without reading! I'll be more careful nexttime! Smashbro8 (talk) 01:07, December 16, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 This page name is spelled wrong! Enviromental Week is supposed to be spelled like "Environmental Week", with an "n". Can you change it? Thanks. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 01:01, December 16, 2013 (UTC) San Andreas iOS Hello there Tom, the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas page needs a release date and platform section for the new iOS release in the infobox. 01:31, December 16, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry about the broken signature. It's the one I use at the Elder Scrolls Wiki, and I don't know how to fix it for it to work here. 01:34, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Page needs Renaming Hi The Tom! Smashbro8 here. Can you rename this page to Los Santos Jewelry Mart? The image on the page shows the logo of the store, which says "Los Santos Jewelry Mart". Smashbro8 (talk) 02:52, December 16, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Also another page needs renaming to Estate Jewelry. The page's picture proves that its name is Estate Jewelry. Smashbro8 (talk) 03:20, December 16, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Sorry, i don't see your other messages. About Terry and Clay, It is right to give them as dead who are not necessarily being murdered? Hey Tom so long didn't talk to me.Can you please ask JBanton for the Schafter's real life counterpart.because i saw people messing up the schafter page by changing from e class to c class please!!!!!!! Help I do not agree with that, being that I let them live, but okay. Masih De Santa That guy from the other day wants to speak to you on the GTA Myths Wiki. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 18:14, December 17, 2013 (UTC) :He says he has apparently made a mistake by swearing at us and that he wants another chance. Shalll we unblock him? I said that we'd have to ask you since you issued the final block. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:26, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree. I'll tell him now. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 18:18, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Can I edit this navigation box, please? There are a few problems in this template, such as spelling mistakes and outdated info. Unfortunately, it is locked. Can you allow me to fix some mistakes? Thanks. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 22:15, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Page needs to be deleted Hi The Tom! Smashbro8 here. I have a page that needs to be deleted. This page needs to be deleted for poor grammar. Cloudkit01 has made another page about the cafe. Also can you tell me what's the difference between this page and this page? Smashbro8 (talk) 03:32, December 19, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 User is disobeying me and Cloudkit01 about Poor Grammar Hi The Tom. Smashbro8 here. Sorry to bother you but this guy is ignoring me and Cloudkit01 after we warn him about his poor grammar. He has made several pages with poor grammar and is refusing to obey our orders. I think he needs a block. By the way, it seems that he has created a modification wiki concerning GTA vehicles....Smashbro8 (talk) 05:28, December 19, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Hello, Tom. About Tayd0gta, he made a few pages that need to be renamed with proper capitalisation. Can you please change these? They're this and this. I also have a few café pages that are missing an é in the title. 1 2 3 Thanks. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 12:20, December 19, 2013 (UTC) I'll do it for you. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 12:22, December 19, 2013 (UTC) I added a Stanley tractor photo to the Stanley article,but it was gone in 2 seconds, either you don't like it or my computer is going wrong, but i'd like to know why. And sorry about those business articles, but you can tell me to fix it and i'll do it for you.;]-Tayd0gta. (and Micheal is the best of the three) Page renaming...again Who knew all these pages had bad titles? Anyways, I need you to please remove the "(Ferris Wheel)" part in this page title, http://gta.wikia.com/Ferris_Whale_(Ferris_Wheel). Since there are no other pages named Ferris Whale, it's not that useful. Thanks for the help. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 04:42, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Istalo Hey Tom. I was just looking at the staff page and I saw Istalo and it made me start to think about whether he should be a Patroller. I don't think he should because although he is sort of active, he's hardly active meaning he isn't a great asset to the wiki. If he was demoted and someone was promoted to admin, there would be two patroller spaces and I think that Smashbro and DocVinewood could fill those two spaces pretty well. What do you think? LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:14, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :Is there anyone in particular that you would think of promoting to Patroller? LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:35, December 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, SmashBro and DocVinewood would by my main choices though. Also, thanks for the birthday message! LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:49, December 20, 2013 (UTC) User Last Night Hi The Tom. Smashbro8 here. Last night this user was posting blog posts filled with advertisements. I warned him to stop but he continued on. I think you should check out his blog posts and deal with him! Smashbro8 (talk) 16:00, December 21, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Ignoring my message Hey Tom, this guy ignores my messages twice about adding quotes on the Eva page and doesn't use the Quote Template, I mean what he think I am, a wall or something, and I get pissed off when users her doesn't think that I'm serious about everything! I'm sure that happens to you before right Tom, let me know you handle him okay. ;( Cloudkit01 (talk) 03:08, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Decision Hi Tom. I'm just asking you if you could contact Jeff personally if he's having any progress in the administrator selection? I'm not trying to disturb anyone but it gets really annoying to wait after almost 2 months. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 12:49, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Page needs Renaming Hi The Tom! Smashbro8 here. I've just come across a page that seriously needs renaming. The Postal page needs to be renamed to GoPostal, since the company's name is GoPostal instead of Postal. Just wanted to let you know. Smashbro8 (talk) 03:27, December 23, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Thanks for helping me.Report to me if there is any strangers or freaks entering my page. ~~S~~ This guy Hey Tom, can you tell this guy to knock it off, he keeps reverting my edits for no reason, BTW, he's the sock of GTEditor, same place, same dob .etc, if he ignores the warning, block him okay. Cloudkit01 (talk) 07:49, December 24, 2013 (UTC) But Tom, everytime when I leave new users some messages, they ignore it and never thinks that I'm serious about it, if I was a new user here this year, when you leave a message that I did something, would I ignore your message or leave you a message that I'll won't do it again, why does new users here doesn't know I'm serious about what they are doing? ;( Cloudkit01 (talk) 15:00, December 24, 2013 (UTC) RE:Blocks Oh, first it was because he had been deleting some info and images from articles that had no reason to be deleted. I warned him for this. Then I got told that he had been deleting mine and Cloudkit's warnings which then made me block him for 3 days. Then there was the sock puppetry thing so as a punishment to teach him not to do that, I blocked him for a month. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 19:01, December 24, 2013 (UTC) :You're welcome. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:10, December 24, 2013 (UTC) New Admin Dan has voted on the CNB about the new Admin. I don't know about Jeff yet but is it necessary that he also votes? LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:53, December 24, 2013 (UTC) :Alrighty then. I'll try and sort that. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 22:00, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas!!! Hi The Tom! Smashbro8 here! I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas! I may not be online tomorrow so I wanted to wish you and other editors a Merry Christmas before I forget! Enjoy your day tomorrow! Smashbro8 (talk) 03:06, December 25, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 MERRY CHRISTMAS! Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User talk:Ilan xd|XD • • Home )' 20:30, December 30, 2013 (UTC) :I think we simply need to break up the series into: main games (numbered titles plus VC&SA), spin-off games (handheld and side-story games) and DLCs/expansion packs. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 19:02, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Vandal Tom, this user is vandalizing the 2308 page, reverting my edit and is adding new page about some stupid wiki called Madden 25, I don't know what that is, but I'm not going there, I give him two warnings and he doesn't listen to my messages that I'm not playing around and playing games with him, he needs to be blocked from this site please! Cloudkit01 (talk) 22:33, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Templates Hey The Tom! Smashbro8 here. I have a couple questions and I'm not sure if you know the answer, however, do you know how to make new templates? I want to make an "Images" template and "Under Construction" template on another wiki. I don't know if you know, just asking. I also wanted to know how to make new Userboxes on another wiki but you don't have to answer this one. If you know how to do this or know anyone that knows, please let me know! Smashbro8 (talk) 04:41, December 31, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Templates Hi The Tom! Smashbro8 here. I'm quite confused on this. When I copy and paste the coding, it says the template needs to be created, which I have no idea how to do. Am I doing something wrong? Smashbro8 (talk) 17:18, December 31, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Niko Bellic Niko Bellic on Serbian is Белић not Беллиц. Беллиц is just copied format from Latin to Cyrillic. 'Evan2001 (talk) 20:21, December 31, 2013 (UTC)''' Michael De Santa Hey The Tom! Smashbro8 here! I think it's time to protect the Michael De Santa page. Too many users add his incorrect age on his grave in North Yankton. Protect the page for infinite for a while to teach them a lesson. By the way, I still have no idea how to create templates but thanks for your help! Smashbro8 (talk) 01:33, January 1, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Templates Hi The Tom! Smashbro8 here! I want a userbox template, images template, under construction template and character template. It's on Driv3r Wiki; you can access this wiki by going on my userpage and clicking the link on the top page where it says "My Favorite Wikis". Thanks so much! Also, don't forget to protect the Michael De Santa page! Smashbro8 (talk) 01:44, January 1, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Templates Hi The Tom! Smashbro8 here! Thanks so much man! Is there a way however to get the camera on the images template to show? That's the only thing I have for now... Smashbro8 (talk) 02:06, January 1, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Page Needs Renaming Hi The Tom! Smashbro8 here. This page needs to be renamed to "Risk Assessment" since that is the name of the mission instead if Risk. PS: Thanks a lot for your help with the templates! Smashbro8 (talk) 04:07, January 2, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 CHIEF330 (talk) 04:57, January 2, 2014 (UTC)Thank you a lot Mr. Tom for the welcome to GTA Wiki!!! I will try my best to contribute as much as possible.CHIEF330 (talk) 04:57, January 2, 2014 (UTC)Chief330 RE: Tom, this guy is edit warring me, Thomas, DominatorPlayer457, RageQuit and Smashbro8 on the Gustavo Mota page by adding Brazilian on his nationality, he should know that Gustavo is Mexican, not Brazilian, and he has inappropriate username, warn him about that okay man. Cloudkit01 (talk) 21:38, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Reverting Edits Hey The Tom. Smashbro8 here. Do you know how to revert edits? Some guy has made edits on the Z-Type page and I can't undo his edits! How do I revert edits? Smashbro8 (talk) 01:00, January 3, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 User Hey The Tom. Smashbro8 here. This user has created an inappropriate page that needs to be deleted. He has also insulted us users and Rockstar on the same page. Issue him with a block of infinite. Smashbro8 (talk) 02:55, January 3, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Okay cool. Also how do you all revert edits? I'm trying to find out so I know how to do it just in case I need to do it. Smashbro8 (talk) 18:12, January 3, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 You have to be a patroller or admin to revert edits. You'll just have to undo. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 19:59, January 3, 2014 (UTC)